Gundam Wing Austin Powers movie
by Deathdragon
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if the Gundam cast stared in an austin Powers movie? R&R please


Deathdragon: Here I am, at it again. This time I'm writing about what would happen if I put the Gundam Wing Cast in an Austin Powers movie? Would they freak out? Would they welcome it? Or would they just eat a doughnut? *gets crazy look* Doughnut's a funny word, hehe. ^_^;; Sorry got a little hyper there. And in this fic for the first time ever I add my alter ego Deathdargon and others into the story.

Deathdargon: *does stupid wave* Yo!

Deathdragon: Deathdargon is the sophisticated part of my mind, you know the one that's going to make my "get a good education".

Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;; Okay I don't own the Austin Powers cast, the Gundam Wing cast, or the stupid henchmen., but I do own Deathdargon and myself. (And a few other alter ego's that are going to appear) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

At the Gundam household…

Deathdragon: *burst's through front door* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

Duo: What are you yelling for?

Deathdragon: You're going to appear in an Austin Powers movie!

Duo: This is unbelievable! I'm going to appear in an Austin Powers movie! I need a doughnut!

At Hollywood

Deathdragon: Welcome to Holly wood!!! And now I introduce the characters! *points to the Gundam Cast* Playing Austin Powers… Duo Maxwell!!!!

Duo: *does pose* Yeah baby yeah!!!!  British accents are so cool!

Deathdargon: Playing the good chick… Relena!!!!!!!

Relena: *does pose next to Duo* 

Duo: Hey Deathdragon! Do I get to shag her?!

Deathdragon: Um… no. Sorry?

Duo: Shit.

Deathdragon: O.o… and playing as the evil chick…Noin!!!!!!

Noin: Hey I don't remember agreeing to this!!!!!!

Deathdargon: Yes you did, you don't remember because of the molecular polarity of the sun in an isosceles pattern with the moon at the exact moment when you agreed to be the evil chick.

(Note: Hey sometimes you have to pay attention during science!)

Deathdragon: I didn't know you were smart like that.

Deathdargon: Deathdragon do you ever pay attention during science?

Deathdragon: ^__^;; Um… next… character?

Deathdargon: Playing as Fat Bastard… Wufei!!!!!!

Wufei: *waddles out in fat suit* Why do I have to be fat bastard?

Deathdargon: Because you're the only one who looks good in a fat suit.

Wufei: I do?

Deathdragon: Yeah that look works for you.

*Out of the blue a Deathdragon look alike falls from the ceiling laughing hysterically.*

Dragon of Death: Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Heheheheheheheahahahahahahaha!!!!!! Works for you!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahehehehehehehehe!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Deathdragon: Who are you?

Dragon of Death: I'm one of your alter ego's!

Deathdragon: Which one?

Dragon of Death: The sick twisted perverted one.

Deathdragon: Cool!

Deathdargon: Can we get on to introducing the characters?

Deathdragon: Alright… playing as Dr. Evil… Trowa Barton!!!!!!!!

Trowa: *walks out sulking head and crying* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! My hair!!!!!! My HAIR!!!!!!!!! 

Deathdragon: Umm… heh, heh. Sorry about the hair and the shaver and everything.

Trowa: *look of hate in his eyes* You! *points at Deathdragon* You did this to my hair!!

Deathdragon: Don't kill me!

Trowa: I'm gonna kill you!!!!! *lunges at Deathdragon*

Deathdragon: *scream, more screams, runs away*

Trowa: Get back here you coward!!!!!!! *chases Deathdragon*

Deathdargon: O.o… ooo… that's gotta hurt. Um… hehe…

Dragon of Death: Dude where are all the doughnuts?

*Deathdargon looks at the snack table to find Duo stuffing his face full of doughnuts*

Duo: No there mine get away!!!!!! I kill you!!!!!

Dragon of Death: I want the doughnuts!!!!!!

Duo: Fuck off!!!!!

*Dragon of Death charges duo to get the doughnuts*

*a little cartoon fighting cloud appears in the fight* *bold words that say 'Fight for doughnuts' appears over the fight*

Deathdargon: That is a little disturbing. Uh… maybe we should get going on the introducing. Uh… yeah. ^_^ Playing as Basil… Quatre!!!!!!!

Quatre: *walks out with baseball cap on*

Deathdargon: Take off the cap Quatre.

Quatre: But I don't wanna!!!!!!!! You can't make me!!!!!!!!!

Deathdargon: Dude you have to.

Quatre BUT I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!!!!!!

Deathdargon: Don't make me call security.

Quatre: Okay. *takes off his cap to revel brown hair*  

Wufie: Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehehehehehe!!!! Hehehaha!!! Quatre what did you do to your hair?!?!?!

Quatre: I had to dye it brown. *whimper*

Deathdargon: *stifling laughter* Um… time to introduce the rest of the characters. Playing as #2… Heero!!!!

Heero: *wearing eye-patch* Why am I doing this again?

Relena: *walks up to Heero and whispers something into his ear*

Heero: ^__^ Now I remember why I'm doing this!

Deathdargon: O.o… right… lets introduce the rest of the characters, playing as mini-me… Treize!!!!!!!!

Treize: WHAT?!?!?!?!?! BUT I'M NOT SHORT!!!

Deathdargon: *pulls out sledge hammer* But that can be easily fixed.

Treize: Crap! *runs away*

Deathdargon: You're not getting away that easily!!!! *chases Treize*

Dragon of Death: How ever will Treize get that stain out? And that spot on the wall. *shakes head* Tsk, tsk.

Duo: That wasn't pretty.

*screaming* 

*more screaming* 

*crashing sound*

*a scream of pain*

Trowa: *comes back to cast* *whistles* That problems over with.

Duo: Wasn't that scream from Treize?

Trowa: Nope those were from Deathdragon!

Duo: Ohhhh…  

Deathdragon: I need a tourniquet!!!!! Quickly!!!! Somebody!!!!! Please. 

Heero: Where is he?

 Trowa: In the closet.

Heero: Well that explains the muffled yells.

Treize: *waddles back 4ft shorter than before* 

Deathdargon: See Treize that wasn't so hard.

Treize: *mumbles to self* I'm gonna kill you Deathdargon.

Deathdargon: Now about the scar…

Treize: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deathdargon: ^__^ There are a few more characters to introduce… Lady Une is playing as… Frau?

Lady Une: Why do I have to play the Old Russian lady?

Dragon of Death: *eating doughnut* Because… um… The doughnut god willed it! Yeah that works.

Lady Une: -.-

Deathdragon: O.o… right… well for the henchmen we just got the cast from the old Austin Powers to play for them. Well that ends that chapter R&R to give me ideas on the next chapter!!!

Dragon of Death: That chapter went by to fast.

Deathdargon: I wonder if we could get a few more doughnuts for this seeming as they disappear fast.

Dragon of Death: *hiding tray full of doughnuts under shirt* ^__^


End file.
